1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a clip and to a hanger comprising the clip.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Clothing articles such as skirts, trousers and the like are transported and displayed while clamped by clips provided in hangers. The clothing article is likely to fall off when using a clip having insufficient clothing clamping force. On the other hand, using a clip having an excessive clothing clamping force gives rise to marks at the portions of the clothing article clamped by the clip, while making it harder to remove the clothing article from the clip.
Increasing the force with which the clothing article is clamped, and enlarging the surface area over which the clothing article and the clip come into contact, to increase the friction force therebetween, are known means for preventing the clothing article from falling off (see Patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-237038